


And you know that I'll pick up everytime you call

by parnassus



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parnassus/pseuds/parnassus
Summary: Tadashi takes care of Ainosuke after he comes back from a night out.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, implied Adam/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	And you know that I'll pick up everytime you call

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [你知道每次来电我都会接【中文翻译】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084558) by [Aulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulf/pseuds/Aulf)



> Thank you!

  
“Are you alright, Ainosuke-sama?”

“What do you think?” Ainosuke replies, voice hoarse. He manages to lift his head enough to throw Tadashi a glare, before letting it fall back against his forearm. “What a stupid question.”

Tadashi waits before speaking again. Ainosuke was looking handsome some hours ago, before he left. Black tight pants, equally tight white shirt, open a few buttons too many, a different style to his hair. He gives quite the different air now, kneeling by the toilet on the bathroom floor. Messy, shirt stained and clinging to his body with sweat. It’s not the first time Tadashi sees him this way, but it is not common either, and he can’t help but feel concerned. 

“Was it just alcohol?”

“Yes.”

At least that. It’s a small consolation that his vices do not include heavier drugs, considering it all. Ainosuke’s hair isn’t long enough to need being held, but Tadashi does it all the same, wishing to be of some comfort, maybe to himself. Ainosuke doesn’t react to it, busy pushing his fingers into his throat. 

An hour goes by, maybe more. Tadashi comes and goes, alternating between giving him privacy and trying to get him to drink some water or rubbing his back. He starts running the bath water when it seems Ainosuke is close.

Once it has been silent for a while, Tadashi kneels next to Ainosuke. He gently untangles him, places his hand on Ainosuke’s chin, makes him face him as he cleans his mouth with a wet cloth.

"You're still spinning, Tadashi..."

He takes Ainosuke’s hands in his and cleans them too, tries to get him to accept a glass of water once more. This time Ainosuke takes it, wincing when he finishes drinking it all, sticking out his tongue a little. 

Tadashi resists petting his hair, the way he resists almost every touch. “The bath is ready.”

Before he can drag himself to his feet, Tadashi grabs his arm and pulls him up a bit too fast, causing Ainosuke to lean against him for a moment, dizzy, before stepping back. Tadashi’s eyes don’t leave Ainosuke’s body as he removes every article of clothing, leaving them crumpled on the floor. Easily, his gaze is drawn to the bite marks on the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. It’s not a surprise. Expectations, however, don’t make it hurt any less.

“Ainosuke-sama…” Tadashi mumbles, as he traces the bruises on his master’s hips, his fingertips over the spots where others have digged in. He knows how he likes spending these kind of nights. One time, when Tadashi arrived too early to pick him up and dared approach him in the club, Ainosuke had made a point of making him wait and watch as he rubbed himself against other men on the dance floor. Tadashi just stood there, unable to look elsewhere, wondering if his presence made Ainosuke tone it up or tone it down. He also wondered why he didn’t just wait in the car.

It was not as bad as in America, though, when he could bring them home. Ainosuke’s moans had always been loud.

  
_( “Is that your boyfriend? He keeps staring at us.” “Don’t mind him, it’s no one important.” )_

  
“What?” Ainosuke says, looking over his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. There’s a smug smile on his lips, but his eyes are too tired and unfocused and it falls flat. “Are you going to pass judgement? Do you have opinions, after all?”

“Did you use protection?” 

His voice is neutral and Ainosuke frowns, slaps his hand away. “How long are you going to stand there staring at me, anyways? You’re not needed here.”

Tadashi drops his gaze to the floor, but doesn’t move one step. “Until you’re feeling well.”

“Clingy dog.” Ainosuke mutters as he turns to face the wall once more, using it as support as he enters the large bath tub. 

Perhaps he is clingy. He pulls a stool to sit by the tub, watches Ainosuke’s muscles relax under the hot water. He lets him simply enjoy the warmth for a while, before rolling up his sleeves and beginning to wash his body. Ainosuke raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment in any other way. If he’s displeased when Tadashi washes him between his legs, he choses not to say so.

“Why do you put up with this?” Ainosuke asks, looking at Tadashi from the corner of his eye. The question is ignored and he sighs as Tadashi moves out of his field of vision to start washing his hair.

“If I were you I would have killed myself by now. No, wait, better… I think I would have killed me, your master. Wouldn’t you like that, Tadashi? Play my death as a suicide… I think you could pull it off, you’re sly like that.” Tadashi’s hand falters for a second. It saddens more than it offends him, that he would say such things with such a wishful voice. He focuses on the task at hand, on the white foam contrasting with blue hair, as Ainosuke goes on with his fantasy, not expecting answers anymore. “Imagine if you exposed all my secrets… Ah… What a scandal it would be…”

It is only after the water starts getting cold that Ainosuke gets up, with Tadashi's reminder. His movements are steadier as he takes the towel from his hands, so Tadashi gives him a few moments alone, as he goes off to fetch his red silk robe.

He’s still allowed to help him dress, to tie the ribbon around his waist. A drop of water slowly falls down his neck and Tadashi follows it with his gaze. He licks his lips and picks up the towel again, gently raises it to his hair. “Your hair is still dripping, Ainosuke-sama.”

After leaving him in his room, Tadashi returns to the bathroom to pick up his clothes, to clean what needs to be cleaned. There’s no reason for other staff to be aware (or at least too aware) of their young master’s disarrays.

“Hey, Tadashi…” Ainosuke calls. Tadashi peaks into the room, surprised to find him still awake. “Come here.”

Ainosuke is laying on the bed, above the covers, still wearing his robe. His focus changes from the ceiling to Tadashi when he’s close enough.

“You know…” he says, taking hold of Tadashi’s hand and bringing it towards him, looking up at him with devious eyes. “If you took advantage of my state tonight, I probably wouldn’t even remember it tomorrow. Do you really want to pass up on that?”

He feels his blood rush whenever Ainosuke touches him this way. Tadashi brushes his lips with his thumb and Ainosuke opens his mouth, but he ignores it. Slowly, his hand moves to his neck. He applies a little pressure, just a hint of what could be, and Ainosuke’s eyes widen slightly, relaxing immediately after, practically sparkling even. It’s not what Tadashi wants. So he moves his hand lower, dragging it over Ainosuke’s nude chest, lower, stopping right above the ribbon tying his robe together.

It would be so easy to give in. But he wants him to remember, or to stop pretending he will not.

“Good night, Ainosuke-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these two... Title taken from [Alcohol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfQDAWJaN34) by Gogol Bordello.


End file.
